


The Ram

by RealRubertMatos



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Double Agents, F/F, Fixer - Freeform, Killer For Hire, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, Violence, cleaner, lesbian couple, savior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monique is a curious girl. Her curiousity might lead her to a tragic end. Save The Ram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ram

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure craziness, and kind of 99% possible that there will be confusing stuff going on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck you!"
> 
> "If you were on a less compromising situation..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original story, hope this goes well.

"And what would a flea like you do?" Asked the German guy, with a loopsided, taunting, grin.

"This." Answered the young woman, standing merely six feet away from him, before pulling a switchblade knife and tossing it straight to the German guy's thigh and getting inserted in his vein. "I know it hurts like a bitch right now, but... if you pull it out, you'll die. Anyways, the metal is cheap, the blood will make it get all moldy, so you'll be fucked up." She said smiling like she just won a game.

"Fuck you!" The German guy yelled in pain.

"If you were on a less compromising situation... Now, now, tell me where the girl is and I will help you survive, tho' you might lose your leg." The young woman said in a comfortable tone.

"She's in the freezer." The German guy told her, barely making an effort to speak as the pain and fear of dying consumed him.

"FUCKER!" The young woman ran to the back of the warehouse, opened the enormous freezer, finding a twelve years old girl almost turning blue. She took the girl on her arms, and went out with her, warming the girl's cold skin as fast as she could.

"K-Ka-Kanelee?" The girl asked once she was kind of recovering body warmth.

"Yes, is me. You'll be safe now, okay? Just gimme a minute." The young woman told the girl, as she sat her on the floor and moved back to the German guy.

Kanelee grabbed the guy's coat and dragged him to the freezer, placing him inside and leaving him to die frozen. Then she and the girl left the horrible warehouse.

"Hey..." Kanelee said, looking at the girl's eyes, once they got inside the SUV.

"Hey!" The girl answered, eyeing Kanelee up and down. "You look messed up."

"I'm fine. Now you are the one messed up, how are you feeling?" Kanelee tried to joke, but her words were the truth, poor girl must've thought that she'll die inside of that freezer.

"Hm, my stomach is asking for food!" The replied.

"Alright, so fast food or home made?" Kanelee asked, she wanted the girl to feel okay just for once today.

"When I was inside that freezer..." The girl paused for a few seconds, her eyes watering. "All I thought was mom and craved about those sushi rolls you make!"

"So, home made it'll be." Kanelee said, smiling softly to the girl, and the girl did the same.

Back at the house, Kanelee prepared the sushi rolls and served ten to the girl. She ate them quickly, like there was no tomorrow, she even asked for more and Kanelee, gladly served her a few more rolls and another big jug of water, which the girl downed under a minute.

"Mmm! If you keep cooking so good, you will have to marry my mom!" The girl said as she licked her teeth and mouth clean.

"What?" Kanelee sounded almost shocked by the girl's words.

"Oh please, don't play the innocent, it doesn't suit you." The girl joked, pushing the dish and glass forward to the table's center and smiling wide.

"The food obviously had an effect on you." Kanelee fruitlessly tried to deviate the conversation's course. She turned around taking the dishes and glasses to wash them.

"I know what a lesbian is, and you my dear are one. Plus, I've seen the way you look at my mother and I don't blame you, you know? She is beautiful." The girl said, that smile shinning bright on her face. Kanelee washed the dishes over and over again, trying to not pay attention.

"This is not a topic of which you should be talking." Kanelee turned around to face the ever smiling girl.

"Pfft, no one is listening, besides you." The girl said, challenging.

"Take a bath and go to sleep." Kanelee only managed to say.

The girl rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed that their conversation was cut short, but she did what Kanelee told her.

Kanelee took a bath after the girl went to sleep. But on the other hand, she couldn't close her eyes in all night, she tossed and turned, thinking in Giovanna, the girl's mom. Kanelee thought about what the girl had to go through during those torturous hours inside the freezer and many other things that her mind shouldn't be wondering about at one in the morning.

When her mind finally yielded, it was too late, Kanelee had to be up in five minutes.

The alarm sounded vividly on Kanelee's ears. She slapped it, hard enough to break. She went to the bathroom to clean the shattered clock pieces on her hand and brush her teeth. Then she took a cold water bath, to maintain herself alert.

After getting dressed she went to wake the girl up. Of course the little brat wouldn't open her eyes quickly. Kanelee let her sleep for another fifteen minutes.

As Kanelee was going upstairs for the fifth time, for no reason, the phone rang and she ran to the living room to pick up the call.

"Monique?" Asked Giovanna.

"Uhm, no it's me, Kanelee." She answered a little down.

"Oh hey! How are you two?" Asked Giovanna, sounding enthusiast.

"We are okay. Your daughter missed you a lot." Kanelee responded, as she tried to spot Monique, so she could pass the phone.

"Is she there with you?" Giovanna asked, expecting to hear her daughter's voice, though she knew a teenager don't like to be on the phone with a parent.

Finally Kanelee spotted Monique and handed her the phone. "Hey! Your mom wants to talk to you."

Once Monique took the phone, Kanelee left her alone and went upstairs... again!

Monique and Giovanna spoke for over forty five minutes. Kanelee, went downstairs to the kitchen, and even in her sleepless state she  made breakfast. Then she went to get the SUV ready.

Monique ate her breakfast as quick as she could and got in the SUV, with all of her backpacks and stuff.

"Where are we going?" Monique asked further more than excited.

"I, am going to do a job. And you are going to stay at your grandmother's house." Kanelee replied non-chalantly.

"That sucks." Monique responded, a little angry.

"Well... is a place where you'll be safe, while I am out of reach." Kanelee simply told the girl.

"Bah, okay, whatever... but one thing!" The girl said looking firmly at Kanelee's eyes.

"Yes?" Kanelee snorted, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You will call me every twenty minutes." Monique answered, her face showing that she was serious.

"Hmph, you my boss now?" Kanelee mocked.

"I mean it, Kane'." The girl's voice was firm, she really meant for Kanelee to call.

"A'ight, I'll call you every twenty minutes." Kanelee promised, fist bumping Monique's opened hand and smiling softly at the girl.

An hour later, Kanelee left Monique at her grandmother's house, making sure the girl was safe. Then Kanelee left to God knows where...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tunned.


End file.
